


GUESS WHO

by markhyuckfest



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckfest/pseuds/markhyuckfest





	GUESS WHO

After 20 days of posting with the total of 22 fics and 4 fanarts (thank you guys, we never thought that the enthusiasm for our first round will be this HUGE), now it's the fun time!! It's GUESS WHO time~ Can you think of someone who possibly write your favorite fic or draw your favorite fanart during this round?

 

**Here's the masterlist for this round :**

 

**Day 1**

[Pallete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351877) | #15 | 4,142 words | G

The sky is Donghyuck's canvas, but somehow he manages to paint Mark's cheeks pink as well. 

Or:

Photosynthesis au with plant Mark and Sun Hyuck.

 

**Day 2**

[Summer Scent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363013) | #94 |  2,761 words | T

Each step Mark takes, the more he can feel the younger’s exasperation. He thinks, _maybe this is what drowning feels like._ (Or a werewolf au where Mark finds an alpha cornering Donghyuck and he is not happy about it.

 

**Day 3**

[All Was Golden In The Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385945) | #20 | 4,581 words | T

A chance for Mark’s freedom. It’s a deal Donghyuck is more than willing to make. Gods!AU

 

**Day 4**

[Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517882) | #47 | 1,563 words | G

Mark went home from an exhausting day from music core. All he wanted to do was to cuddle his sweet boyfriend but his boyfriend may have something else in mind.

 

**Day 5**

[Putting It All On The Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648946) | #40 | 8,199 words | M

Donghyuck is a part-time hero known as Full Sun, constantly busy with school work and training so he can stay ahead of his arch-nemesis. But maybe he spends a bit more time than appropriate thinking about said arch-nemesis, and it all comes to a head through various unexpected events.

 

**Day 6**

[Fallacious Assumption ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649063)| #13 | 5,256 words | T

Our eyes have and always give us nothing but the truth. All feelings we feel - love, anger, sadness, happiness, disappointment - the eyes show them all. When one meet their other half, it'll show in their eye. With one touch on their faces, their eyes change according to the color of the other half's.

 

**Day 7**

[Under My Skin (a.k.a Five Lies, One Truth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653493) | #93 | 6,093 words | T

Prompt: "It takes real effort in order to annoy the ever so understanding and patient Mark Lee, so Lee Donghyuck must really be something else if his presence is enough to work up the other.

Everyone know’s this, that’s why they’re all confused why all that’s coming out from Mark’s mouth are stories about Donghyuck, and he even accidentally calls his friends by the said boy’s name all the time."

 

[FANART] To the stars who listen - and the dreams that are answered | #46

[Link to picture](https://twitter.com/markhyuck_fest/status/1064163704038518784)

 

**Day 8**

[Forever Ain't Half The Time (i wanna spend with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670659) | #90 | 5,564 words | T

There is a part inside of him that blooms hope, that whispers to mark that some people get the fairy tale ending, the feeling of a coming home to someone who _is_ like a home.

Or, Mark and Donghyuck make a promise that takes ten years to fulfill.

 

[Warm Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670671) | #108 | 3,076 words | G

To thaw the ice, all they need is each other.

 

**Day 9**

[FANART] _untitled_ | #43

[Link to picture](https://twitter.com/markhyuck_fest/status/1076105452008570880)

 

[Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091509) | #3 | 7,598 words | T

Being a spy is like having a ticking time bomb strapped to you at all times. It just so happens that Donghyuck's might be running out.

 

**Day 10**

[Cracks in Blackout Blinds ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091590)| #35 | 46,890 words | T

Among case studies, lectures and writing papers, there's barely space for breathing in Mark's life. Absolutely no room for bright-haired, glitter-clad, cheery little Summer Boys who smile too wide whenever they look at Mark.

 

**Day 11**

[In Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091668) | #73 | 37,020 words | T

“You’re right. The fight between you two was none of my business.” Yukhei says, turning to glare down at Mark, his right palm lighting up in flames. Yukhei shifts, tucking Donghyuck behind him. Donghyuck fists weakly at his shirt, but Yukhei doesn’t stand down. “But now that you’ve hurt Donghyuck again, it is very much my business.”

 

**Day 12**

[Carpe Noctem ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155151)| #43 | 8,176 words | T

It’s been exactly one year since Mark last laid eyes on prince Lee Donghyuck, one year since they shared their last deeply forbidden kiss, and promised to bury their feelings for each other.

Now Donghyuck is back in the palace and Mark finds his old feelings resurfacing. The fact that Donghyuck is set to marry Mark’s best friend, crown prince Lee Jeno, in exactly one week doesn’t make things easier.

  
[Been Here Along ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155232)| #104 | 10,899 words | G

The one where Mark is utterly and irrevocably in love with his extremely attractive and incredibly popular neighbour/best friend forever, Donghyuck. Too bad for Mark though since Donghyuck has absolutely no idea and instead seems to have made it his life mission to date every single boy from their school (except for him).

 

**Day 13**

[FANART] _untitled_ | #107

[Link to picture](https://twitter.com/markhyuck_fest/status/1077943527911317504)

 

[I'll Be Your Home ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171039)| #71 | 10,729 words | T

As the renowned pastry chef of Lee's bakery, Donghyuck's life is a clockwork of early morning batches and midnight fondant. An encounter with an odd customer changes his routine.

 

**Day 14**

[But Your Scent Still Remains ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183264)| #74 | 20,154 words | T

After a long moment he sinks down to the sidewalk, unable to stand anymore, unable to believe that Donghyuck just walked away, in the middle of the afternoon, not even looking back once. He sits, stunned, replaying the slamming of the car door, the slow disappearance. He sits there in silence until the still-warm ground cools, the dark purple sky giving way to a black blanket marred by city lights.

 

**Day 15**

[Extremis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197622) | #19 | 26,702 words | T

Good news: no bones broken. Bad news: his entire fist just went straight through the wall.

Mark proceeds to screaming his head off.

 

**Day 16**

[Diaries and Bucket Lists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240786) | #80 | 37,239 words | T

Mark’s fate had already been decided since he was born, causing him to grow up and believe that he deserves nothing more. That is until he meets a radiant boy one night and finds himself becoming more and more selfish.

 

**Day 17**

[Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333933) | #75 | 8,153 words | T

In that moment, it feels as though all the chaos and destruction that would surround them out on the field doesn’t exist, here in this place where their emotions mirrored each other's.

 

[FANART] Under The Same Sky | #49

[Link to picture](https://twitter.com/markhyuck_fest/status/1082251697043324928)

 

**Day 18**

[Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349830) | #24 | 8,333 words | T

The thing that Donghyuck knows, being Chenle’s friend, is that he’s not a quiet person. He always has to tell someone the information he knows. So when the whole school finds out about his crush on Mark, he knows exactly how.

Except it’s the furthest thing from the truth, and now Donghyuck is stuck in an uncertain limbo of how to deal with the situation that follows.

 

**Day 19**

[Of Ballrooms and Black Suits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360576) | #25 | 6,157 words | G

Donghyuck needs to get himself together. There is no reason for his heart not beat this fast because of his intended.

 

**Day 20**

[Something More, Something Else ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368580)| #50 | 8,505 words | T

Mark was aware that there was the possibility that he was projecting his own struggles onto Donghyuck. But, in the end, he decided that he truly needed to talk about it with someone else. Maybe starting by asking Donghyuck about more male Instagram accounts to follow was a good place to begin with.

A.k.a. Mark struggles with his sexuality and Donghyuck helps him out.

 

**The wonderful participants that are writing / drawing for this fest are :**

 

_MutteringWhispers_

_timelessidyll_

_slythos_

_kuma_

_caitstar11_

_taeyomi_

_boyishlyy_

_sopeshades_

_sunfull_

_softminhyung_

_angelcandyelle_

_sprinklednana_

_moonlikeyou_

_third_

_dreaminkwaii_

_yaori94_

_justalittleproblem_

_jaexings_

_slimequeen_

_supremekermit_

_hqmarklee_

_angpangtan_

_neocitys_

_whats1fandom_

 

Write a comment below with your guess(es)! Don’t forget to read all of the fics for every day so you can guess more! ;) (And don’t forget to write comments for our wonderful writers on their fics! Tell em your favorite part!)  
  
We’ll post the reveals on **Sunday, 20th January 2019 KST**!!! So, you guys have a lot of time to guess~ Until then, cheers!  
  
  
Hugs and kisses,  
  
  
  
Mods.

 

 

 


End file.
